It's You
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Yami kembali ke tempat di mana partner hatinya berada. Tapi kenapa semua melupakannya! Apa yang diberikan Dewa kepadanya? Apakah ini sebuah game? Warning: shounen-ai puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Ano… Hajimashite, Minna-san! Watashi wa Light! Yoroshiku gozaimassu! ^_^ Light newbie di fandom Yu Gi Oh, jadi untuk para Senpai-Senpai, Readers, Light mohon bantuannya! Light mau tahu apa-apa aja yang ada di Yu Gi Oh, err… Soal Shipping yang ada. I will survive!

Light cukup yakin, fict ini adalah fict tergaje yang pernah berani-beraninya nampang di fandom YGO. Mungkin kalau fict ini yang di-publish ke fandom Naruto, menuai flame kali yaah, saking gajenya! Mudah-mudahan di sini nggak!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Rate:

T, untuk keamanan! Mungkin juga bisa menurun rate-nya…

Disclaimer:

Mbah Kazuki Takahashi~ *kicked* mohon kerjasamanya!

Warning

Semi Canon, puzzleshipping, out of character, a little typo, to Readers who hate boys love-shounen ai, please leave this page by pressing the "back" button. Don't waste your time, for leaving me flame, because PAIRING-puzzleshipping! And, full of a gajeness emoticon and lebayness!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Sejak semua berakhir dengan kembalinya dia ke masanya… Dan awal untuknya, melangkahi masa depan…

Sebuah harapan tumbuh di hati seorang Yugi Mutou. Harapan yang bertunas, disirami oleh sang pemilik, hingga terus tumbuh. Satu harapan, seperti satu nyala pelita di kegelapan. Nyaris tak mungkin untuk pelita itu tetap bertahan.

Angin yang berhembus, meredupkan sinarnya.

Tak bisa mati, cahayanya. Walau hanya setitik, hanya setitik.

Seseorang pernah berbisik pada Yugi…

"Kita mempunyai seribu satu harapan, tapi seribu harapan kita terhempas ke dalam kecewa. Tak apa. Asal ada satu harapan yang terkabul, akan kupandang senja yang meraja, dengan seulas senyum yang benar-benar tulus adanya."

Pelita itu tak akan pernah padam, karena ia tetap menjaga cahayanya untuk menerangi kegelapan, memberikan warna lain di samping hitam.

Menunggu untuk bertemu dirinya yang satu lagi.

#~**~#

A 'Puzzleshipping' fanfiction,

It's You?

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

"Uuuuhh… Kepalaku sakit…"

Seseorang terduduk dari tidur lelapnya, tersadar sepenuhnya, ia berhasil menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu. Ketika matanya yang mengabur mulai terbuka sepenuhnya, dengan jelas memandang. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Mana para pelayan? Di mana ini? Ini bukan kamarnya.

Tunggu.

Orang itu kembali berdiam diri, lalu ketika telinganya mendengar hiruk pikuk di luar… Suara klakson mobil, knalpot motor, tawa riang anak-anak, suara ibu-ibu yang sedang menawar sayur *?* Yang tidak wajar ada di negrinya, dia yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya tersentak, segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

Sayang sekali, ia menginjak selimut yang tadi dikenakannya.

GUBRAAAAAK!

JDUUUUUKKK!

"…Sakiiiiiit!" serunya kesal ketika kepalanya yang berhiaskan rambut tiga warna, terbentur meja di sampingnya.

Rasanya ada burung-burung mengelilingi kepalanya.

"ATEEEEEEEMM! CEPAT BANGUUUN! MAU TIDUR SAMPAAIII KAPAN?!"

Lho? Kok ayahnya juga ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Yang dipanggil Atem segera menyingkirkan selimut. Setelah berdiri, ia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dengan kesal.

Ah, rupanya ini lantai dua. Suara ayahnya tadi dari lantai bawah, itu berarti ia harus turun ke lantai satu dan menemui ayahnya.

"Pagi, Ayah…" Sapa Atem, yang telah sukses menuruni tangga walaupun sempoyongan.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah pakai seragam sekolah! Cepat sarapan, nanti kuliahmu terlambat looh…" kata Aknamkanon sambil menarik kursi meja makan untuk didudukinya.

Anaknya duduk di hadapannya, "hah? A-ayah… Kok kita bisa ada di sini?! Mesir bagaimana?!"

Menelan roti dengan sukses, Aknamkanon menjawab santai, "laah… Kan kemarin kau minta untuk sekolah di Jepang. Lupa yah? Kau mau tinggal di apartemen ini, atau tinggal bersama Kaiba dan Mokuba?"

Atem mengernyitkan keningnya, dalam hati ia tertawa sinis, 'Terima kasih atas jasa para Dewa sekalian… Aku bisa kembali di sini, sayangnya… AKU TIDAK TAHU SUASANANYA!' (.') "Yang memerintah Mesir siapa? Aku dan Ayah kan di sini…"

"Ayah akan kembali ke Mesir besok. Makanya tadi Ayah tanya, kau mau tinggal di sini atau bersama Kaiba dan Mokuba?"

Jeda sejenak, "di sini saja…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Setiap hari akan ada beberapa pekerja dan pelayan menemanimu di apartemen ini. Pokoknya kau tinggal konsentrasi dengan sekolahmu… Setelah lulus, kembalilah ke Mesir untuk memerintah… Menggantikan Ayah."

Atem mengangguk sekilas. Disantapnya roti dengan pikiran yang diserbu pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab.

"Oh ya, Atem…"

"Hm?"

"Rapikan bajumu, kau berantakan sekali sih… Cepat pergi kuliah. Kalau kau terlambat, tak ada maaf bagimu!" kata Ayahnya galak.

"Iya…" Atem kembali ke kamar barunya–tempat tingal impiannya. Hanya untuk mengambil tas yang entah darimana sudah terisi buku–padahal ia tidak pernah memasukkan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tas.

Tas sudah tersandang rapi di punggungnya, baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu, Atem cepat-cepat berbalik ke depan lemari baju yang terdapati kaca di pintu lemari. Dipelototinya dirinya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak.

(O.O) "Aaaa…. Ajaib."

Bukan karena penampilannya masih sama waktu itu, bukan gara-gara ia terbebas dari semua aksesoris berat khas Pharaoh, tapi karena… Bajunya itukan… Baju seragam untuk universitas…

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk gerabak-gerubuk Atem menuruni tangga, dan cepat-cepat mencari pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Ehhmm… Atem, pintu keluar di dekat ruang tamu, itu kamar mandi…" ucap Ayahnya sweatdropped melihat keterburu-buruan anaknya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah a la robot, Atem balik kanan, mata ruby-nya berbinar dalam kegembiraan ketika menemukan apa yang dinamakan pintu keluar.

Atem memakai sneakers-nya. Lalu berseru lantang, "Aku pergiiii, Ayah!"

"Nikmati masa mudamulah…" Sahut Ayahnya.

Akhirnya, saat pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan tidak elit, dan para satpam apartemen sweatdrop, dari jendela gedung apartemen–yang tentunya–tidak perlu diragukan kemewahannya, Atem mendapati sinar matahari yang merangkak menuju tahtanya.

Betapa bahagianya Atem dapat melihat mentari pagi yang bersinar cerah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Atem…" Ah, baiknya para Satpam. Padahal sudah dibuat kaget oleh Atem, tapi masih menyapa dengan baik.

"Pagi…" Balas Atem dingin.

"Kak Ateeeeem!"

Atem menoleh ke kanan, mencari sang pemanggil yang nyaring menyebut namanya, tak perlu repot-repot, sang pemanggil sudah menubruk memeluknya.

"Pagi, Mokuba!" sapa Atem.

"Selamat pagi, Atem," sapa seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, pagi, Seto…" Setidaknya Yami no Atemu kita tidak melupakan keluarganya.

"Kau hari ini berangkat kuliah denganku, yaaah… Karena kita sekelas, dan satu fakultas, di Domino University," kata Kaiba datar.

(^_^)v 'Tuh kan benar tebakanku kalau ini adalah seragam Domino University!' ingin rasanya Atem berpose victory.

Mokuba yang tetap nempel sama Atem, dan Kaiba, turun dengan lift menuju ke lantai utama.

Pintu lift yang membuka, Atem mendengus menyembunyikan tawa, benarkan dugaannya kalau kuliah saja, Kaiba tetap menggunakan Limousine. Dasar orang kaya.

Bodyguard-nya bikin risih. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Atem, pintu dibukakan, ditutupkan, menuai sapaan, sebenarnya bukan hal yang asing lagi buat Atem.

Ketika roda Limousine mulai menggelinding meninggalkan area apartemen, Kaiba yang sibuk dengan laptop dan Mokuba yang telpon entah dengan siapa, Atem mulai mengorek-ngorek ingatan masa lampaunya.

Pasalnya, seharusnya ia duduk di tahta berlimpahruakan permata. Berlapis emas, menerima laporan ini dan itu, mengatur sana-sini. Ia ada di masa 3000 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa jadi nyasar ke masa di mana… Partner, teman-teman… Ada?

Oh iya…

_Harusnya aku senangkan, bisa berada di sini? Berarti harapanku… Terkabul._ Senyum mulai mengembang di wajah yang harus diakui ketampanannya.

"Atem…" Panggil Kaiba tanpa menoleh, masih terfokus pada laptopnya.

"Hm?"

"Ingat, banyak yang mengincar nyawamu."

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan, aku sudah tahu."

"Di luar… Kau dipanggil Yami saja, yah?" tanya Kaiba, terkesan seperti meminta.

Atem berpikir sejenak, "sama saja menurutku. Tapi, terserahlah."

'Kaiba tak mengingatku… Ia hanya ingat aku sepupunya. Begitupun Mokuba dan Ayah. Sementara… Bagaimana teman-teman? Apa mereka mengingatku? Bagaimana dengan… Partner? Apa ia… Melupakanku?'

Sepanjang perjalanan, Atem–tidak, Yami, mulai berpikir… Macam-macam hal, pada awalnya, ia berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang negosiasi dengan ketiga dewa. Tapi nihil, lagi pula, semakin kesini, ia berpikir tentang masa lalu, duel terakhir waktu itu, saat-saat sepi di masa lampaunya… Sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu bahkan juga ia pikirkan, lalu, teman-teman selama di sini… Dan…

Partner.

Seperti apa ia sekarang? Masih imut dan manis? Bertambah tinggikah? Masihkah senyum mengukir wajahnya? Masih bisakah ia mendengar tawa riang sang Partner? Apa nanti yang harus dikatakannya kalau ia bertemu Partner?

Inilah yang dinamakan rindu, kangen kasarnya. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat menyiksa pemeluknya.

Waktu senggang itu memang cocok sekali yah digunakan untuk memikirkan orang yang dicintai… Yami, biarpun mukamu stoic begitu, tapi Sutradara fict ini mengetahui perasaanmu!

Rindu itu menyakitkan tidak sih?

Terima kasih pada perasaan rindu yang mendera, karena dengan memikirkan seseorang yang dicintai, dapat membunuh waktu yang terasa membosankan.

Dengan rem yang pakem, kecepatan luar biasa Limousine, terhenti begitu saja, mobil mentereng itu sudah mejeng di depan sebuah gedung bernuansa modern nan elite.

"Mokuba… Kau diantar Isono. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaiba sesudah menuruni limousine

"Ya! Kak Atem, Kakak… Hati-hati yah!" Mokuba melambai dari jendela mobil.

"Ya," sahut pendek Yami dan Kaiba.

Mata merah Yami mulai meneliti yang tertangkap pandangannya, ya benar. Ini Domino University, ia pernah sekolah di sini. Beberapa kali waktu berada di tubuh partnernya.

Tunggu. Ada yang berbeda.

Sejak kapan ada barisan perempuan seperti ini? Siapa yang mereka elu-elukan?

Yami dan Kaiba berjalan berdampingan memasuki gedung Universitas yang mewah, mewah di sini merupakan akronim dari MEpet saWAH. Terima kasih. Tapi kalau elit, itu sih memang benar.

"Kaiba, kau terkenal juga yah di sini? Aku kasihan dengan bodyguard yang melindungimu…" Komentar Yami, dimasukkannya kedua tangan ke dalam kantong celana berwarna biru tua. Cool sangat kelihatannya.

Kaiba tertawa licik, ia dapat merasakan seluruh mata yang menghujam pandang ke arah mereka, kini tak lagi terpusat padanya. Mendengar tawa sinis si Sepupu, mata beriris semerah darah itu menyipit dalam kecurigaan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Yami tajam.

"Lihat saja nanti… Kuucapkan terima kasih padamu, Atem. Lepaslah penderitaanku…" Jawab Kaiba, sukar menyembunyikan nada senang yang tersirat dari kesinisan.

Yami berdecak kesal. "Tch."

Kaiba berhenti berjalan, membuat Yami ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Yami, kau tunggu di ruang guru sini, nanti guru piket akan memberitahukan kelasmu. Aku duluan ya…" Tanpa menunggu respon Yami, Kaiba melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Yami berdecak kesal, ia memandang sekelilingnya, ada sebuah plang aneh menurutnya–papan bertuliskan "Meja Piket". Aneh karena… Penuh hiasan norak bin ajaib. Dan ada seseorang duduk dengan wajah bosan di sana. Sepertinya orang ini yang dimaksudkan Kaiba.

Yami menghampiri meja piket, "Selamat pagi… Permisi," ucapnya sopan. Yami tentu masih mengingat tata krama sebagai Putra Mahkota, walaupun identitas itu harus disembunyikan untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

Orang itu menatapnya, "ah, kau pasti anak baru… Duduk saja dulu di sini, tunggu bel masuk, dan Dosenmu masuk kelas."

Orang itu tak sadar, tatapan apa yang diberikan Yami padanya. Tatapan itu pertanda Shock.

'Kami-sama… Kenapa Bandit Keith jadi… Alim seperti ini?' tanya Yami dalam hati. 'Kalau memang benar… Bandit Keith juga tidak ingat padaku? Hm… Kucoba sesuatu…'

"Pak Keith," panggil Yami datar.

Orang di hadapannya menoleh. "Ya? Oh, kau duduk saja di kursi sebelahku sini…" Keith menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, Yami pun mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Pak Keith, jadi dosen juga yah?" tanya Yami sopan.

Guru piket tersebut mengangguk. "Tapi bukan di fakultasmu…"

Selagi pembicaraan berlanjut, Yami mulai merasa miris dalam hati, nanti… Apalagi yang akan didapatkannya? Kejutan apalagi yang tengah menunggunya?

#~**~#

"Hei, pagiiii!" sapa seorang gadis pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Pagiiii!" balas ketiganya manis.

"Ngobrol apa sih? Kayaknya seru banget…" Tanya gadis itu seraya menduduki bangkunya sendiri.

"Anzu, kau kan tadi melewati meja piket? Lihat ada anak baru nggak? Kata para perempuan yang-sepertinya-teman-gosipmu, katanya tampan…" Tanya temannya yang berambut lancip. *?*

Anzu menggeleng, "Nggak. Meja piket dipenuhi para senior perempuan yang ganas, ternyata benar dugaanku, ada anak pindahan yang keren rupanya. Memang kenapa sih dengan anak baru itu? Seistimewa itukah, Honda?"

"Nggak tahu deh, hanya… Pas masuk kelas bersama Jounochi dan Yugi, banyak siswi yang berbisik-bisik dan tertawa melihat Yugi…" Jawab Honda heran.

"Padahal aku rasa, nggak ada yang salah sama penampilanku…" Yugi menambahkan.

Jounochi menggebrak meja, mendapatkan omelan Honda yang kaget, serta pelototan Anzu. "Mereka itu aneh. Ada yang mencurigakan dengan para gadis cantik itu. Terutama di kelas ini. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa, itu sangat mengerikan… Dibandingkan daripada sekedar fans."

"Ya kalau begitu, jangan pakai pukul meja dong!" omel Honda, "Tanganku sakit nih karena kena meja…"

Anzu tersenyum licik, sungguh sangat mengerikan di mata ketiga sahabatnya, "kalian tidak akan mengerti…"

Seseorang yang ingin ketenangan, awalnya hendak lewat dengan dingin di antara Yugi dan kawan-kawan. Tapi ketika menatap Yugi, langkahnya terhenti, dipandanginya Yugi lekat-lekat.

"Heh, Jamur! Kenapa kau melihat Yugi seperti itu?" tanya Jounochi kasar.

"Diamlah, puppy. Ck, nanti kalian juga tahu kenapa aku melihat Yugi seperti ini…" Gerutu Kaiba. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat, wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Dasar kepala Jamur aneh!" umpat Jounochi sekilas.

"Jangan begitu, Joey," kata Yugi, seulas senyum menghias wajahnya. "Jangan terlalu membencinya… Nanti malah jadi cinta lho…"

"APA?" Jounochi menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya patah-patah, menatap Yugi, "jangan berkata seperti itu dong, Yuuggiii! Kau tega sekali padaku!" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yugi terkekeh kecil, "aku cuma teringat pepatah saja kok!"

"Yugi, kalau kau ingin memasangkan seseorang dengan puppy ini, silahkan saja, tapi berikan pengecualian padaku," sahut Kaiba yang duduk di belakang Yugi, sarkastik.

"Aku juga tidak mau dipasangkan denganmu, jamur!" sembur Jounochi.

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu…" Ketus Kaiba.

"Maaf, Kaiba… Hanya, kalian lucu saja menurutku…" Yugi kembali terkekeh-kekeh.

Tak lama kelas dalam keributan, tiba-tiba lantunan nada-nada mengerikan yang sangat tidak merdu, melebihi bunyi kecelakaan antara truk kaleng dan truk bebek, menggema sampai ke ujung-ujung kelas, bahkan Kaiba bergidik mendengarnya.

Dosen mereka telah hadir. Matanya bersinar dalam ketajaman palsu. Yang sukses menipu semua muridnya, "selamat pagi… Anak-anak."

"P-pagiii, Pak!" balas anak-anak keder.

Tak lama, dengan anggunnya–tapi sutradara sendiri meragukan, sang dosen menghampiri singgasananya.

"Hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar hangat, kicauan merdu para burung…" Dimulailah acara homeroom atau yang dikenal seisi kelas dengan "neraka", acara racauan tidak jelas sang Dosen. (0.0)b

(TOT) para murid menangis dan meronta dalam hati. *?*

Sebenarnya, ini bukan fakultas sastra, kelas yang ditempati Yugi dan kawan-kawan serta Kaiba, adalah sebuah kelas Akselarasi. Kelas ini merupakan himpunan dari semua anak-anak yang berbakat menjadi pemimpin. Bisa dibilang, fakultas ini merupakan fakultas untuk mendidik calon-calon kepala Negara. Karena murid-murid di dalamnya yang sangat potensial dan mampu menguasai minimal di tiga bidang.

Kembali ke neraka, halusnya sih homeroom.

Kita bisa mendengar suara helaan napas lega, dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, pasalnya, si dosen mulai kelelahan dengan 'homeroom'-nya yang sangat dahsyat *?* dan mengetuk pintu hati para muridnya. (^__^) Untuk lain kali menyumpal telinga mereka dengan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat, daripada mendengar ceramah maha dahsyat yang super mengerikan itu…?

"Oh iya, anak-anak… Kita kedatangan murid baru, bo'!" (^O^)b

Mulai deh 'logat' asli si dosen. Fakultas akselarasi ini hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. (-.-")a

"Come here~~ Boy yang ada di luar sana! Hihihi…" Satu pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang bergidik ngeri, gender dosen tak waras mereka yang satu ini apa sih?

Pintu tergeser, seseorang melangkah masuk dengan muka datar. Tanpa membalik, tangan kanannya menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya.

"Waaaah! Tampan! Sini-sini! Berdiri di depan kelas!" kata dosen mereka.

Mungkin, hampir semua orang terpukau kagum karena paras tampannya, Yak. HAMPIR SEMUA! Pengecualian untuk Kaiba yang tersenyum puas dan Yugi yang terbelalak shock.

Siapa yang sebenarnya, memasuki ruangan kelas?

Mulutnya ternganga, mata amethyst itu melebar dalam keterkejutan. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan kehampaan meniupinya.

Bahkan, saking kagetnya, Yugi sampai berdiri dari bangkunya. Memastikan matanya tak salah pandang. Memastikan bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan muka datar dan kilat mata tajam itu… Memang benar-benar Yami-nya.

Yami yang merasa ditatap dengan intens, menoleh ke sudut kiri, sinar matanya melembut, akhirnya… Setelah sekian lama, merasa terkurung dalam masa 3000 tahun yang lalu, ia kembali bertemu dengan dia…

Dia… Partnernya.

#~**~#

To be continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maafkan atas semua kegajean… Gomenasai! Wah, chapter yang full of gajeness. *sigh*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Waw! Light update dua chapter sekaliguuusss! Ehehehe~ gak kalah gaje dengan chapter sebelumnya, karena di chapter-chapter awal, akan terpusatkan pada humor… Light will survive!

Dozo, Minna-Sama!

Rate:

T, untuk keamanan! Mungkin juga bisa menurun rate-nya…

Disclaimer:

Mbah Kazuki Takahashi~ *kicked* mohon kerjasamanya!

Warning

Semi Canon, puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, out of character, a little typo, to Readers who hate boys love-shounen ai, please leave this page by pressing the "back" button. And, full of a gajeness emoticon and lebayness!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Sebuah suara merdu *?* menginterupsi acara tatap mata rindu. Mengganggu saja dosen ini.

"Yak! Perkenalkan dirimu, boy!" katanya dengan senang, sorot matanya penuh damba menatap seseorang yang dengan cool berdiri di depan.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya pelan di keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Yugi merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, telinganya seakan diusap lembut oleh suara dia… Telinga dan mata ini masih berfungsi normal, kan?!

"PAGIIIII~" balas para gadis manis. 

"Hajimashite. Watashi no namae wa Yami no Atemu. Yoroshiku ne…" Yami membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Hajimashite, Yamii-kuuuunn~!" kembali para gadis membalas dengan suara digepeng-gepengkan, dicempreng-cemprengkan. Niatnya sih, CAPER nan CARMUK di depan Yami.

Sayang sekali, lady. Yami justru teramat sangat ILFEEL!

'Mendokusei…' Gerutu Yami dalam hati. (~_~a)

"Yami Boy, salam kenal kalau begitu, saya dosen tertinggi di fakultas akselarasi ini. Perkenalkan, saya Pegasus-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~" seorang gadis memekik kencang, hingga semua menoleh padanya. 

"What's wrong, Anzu Girl?" tanya Pegasus heran–terungkap juga jati diri sang Dosen.

"Ya-yami-kun… MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN YUGIIIIIII~ KYAAA KEREEEEN~" teriakan a la Fans Girls itu didukung sorakan dari para gadis yang lain. (^O^)b

DEG!

Mata ruby itu bersinar datar, lembut tergantikan dengan dingin… Anzu… Melupakannya?! Apakah Jounochi juga?! Honda?!

'Apa Partner juga melupakanku?'

Pegasus bertepuk tangan, "benar juga! Kemari Kau, Yugi Boy!"

Yugi tersentak kaget ketika Jounochi mendorongnya pelan ke depan. Sepasang mata ungu keperakkan itu menatap lantai, seolah lantai adalah benda paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Langkahnya pelan dan lambat-lambat. Tak ada yang bisa menangkap, tubuh mungilnya bergetar, semakin kencang, ketika ia mendekati sosok kembarannya. Mau sepelan dan selambat apapun, tetap saja langkahnya mengantarkannya mendekati…

Yami.

"I-iya, Mr. Pegasus?" tanya Yugi gugup, terang saja, ia kini berdiri membelakangi orang yang dinanti-nantikannya.

"Balik kanan, Graaak!" instruksi Pegasus.

Yugi ingin menangis kencang, ia tidak kuat kalau hanya menatap… Kalau hanya memandang dan sekedar berbincang.

Tak ingin membantah perintah dari sang Dosen abstrak *?*, perlahan tetapi pasti, Yugi membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri, hati… Tapi tidak bisa, ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan Yami. Ia mematung.

Bukan apa-apa… Masalahnya, ia jadi ragu… Benar bukan Yami kembarannya. Pasalnya, Yami… Lebih tinggi darinya…

TIDAAAAAK!

Seingat Yugi, waktu itu tinggi mereka berdua sama.

Mata yang tadi terlukis dingin, kini melembut dalam tawa kebahagiaan. Apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya senang selain melihat partnernya? Tapi… Benarkah Yugi tak melupakannya?

Keheningan seakan mengancam Yugi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mukanya mulai merona. Walaupun hatinya diliputi keraguan, tapi wajahnya tidak kuat untuk tidak membuat seulas senyum di wajah manisnya.

Dipandang selembut itu, membuat tenggorokan Yami tercekat, matanya bahkan tidak bisa berkedip. Oh, Kami-Sama…

'Pa-… Partner… MUAAAANIIIIISSSSS BANGGGEEEEETT!!!' (O/////////O) 'Bahaya kalau nosebleed nih…' (~/////~)a

"Hajimashite… Uhhmm… Yugi," tangannya masih tergantung bebas di udara.

Senyuman Yugi agak memudar, hatinya seakan tergores belati. Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat, menyambut tangan Yami. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, mengalirkan kehangatan, rasa sakit, rindu yang tak terperikan, dan perasaan yang mendesak, memenuhi hati. Entah apa, belum tertebak.

"Hajimashite… Yami," balas Yugi pelan.

Ah… Andai saja ada sebuah pengeras suara untuk membuat suara hati terdengar, maka, tak akan ada rasa sakit seperti ini… Senyum yang saling terlempar, boleh saja terlihat begitu biasa dan tulus…

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kalau hati ini memang sakit. Jujur saja…

Karena yang paling menyakitkan adalah… Dilupakan orang yang paling dicintai.

Lagi-lagi suara menyebalkan ini menghancurkan suasana yang begitu syahdu *?* dan penuh percikan-percikan cinta.

"Yami Boy… Kau kembaran Yugi? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu yah? Asalmu darimana?" berondong Pegasus.

Di hati sebagian para gadis di kelas ini, mereka ingin mencincang-cincang sang Dosen yang menggangu pemandangan "indah" di depan mereka.

Yami seakan tersadar, tanpa melepas tatapan dan genggaman hangat, ia menjawab, "A-aku… Dari Mesir…"

"Yugi Boy, asalmu darimana?" tanya Pegasus.

"A-aah… Jepang," jawab Yugi gugup.

"Kalian kembar identik… Kira-kira, perbedaan kalian selain tinggi badan apa yah?! Kalian persis-mirip-sangat-sekali!" kata Pegasus takjub.

Yami dan Yugi menggeleng patah-patah dan kompak. Mereka mematung. Seakan mendadak menjadi arca di depan kelas.

"Mr. Pegasuuuuuusss~!"

"Kenapa, Anzu Girl?" Pegasus menoleh, dengan sebelah matanya, menemukan Anzu yang berdiri antusias di bangkunya.

"Saya rasa, saya dapat membedakan mereka," jawab Anzu bangga, "Coba perhatikan wajah Yugi dan Yami-kun baik-baik!"

Semua mengalihkan pandangan, dari Anzu ke sepasang manusia yang masih berdiri di depan. Masih terpaku.

"Yugi itu… IMUUUUUTTTT banget! Terus… Sangat manis! Tapi, kalau Yami-kun… KEREEEEN! Tegas, tampaaaaan… Benar-benar, benar-benar-" Anzu tampak semangat menjelaskannya. "…cocok," ucapnya pelan dengan kedua tangan bertautan serta mata yang seakan berubah menjadi love.

"WUUUHHHHOOO!!! SETUJUUUUUUUUU!" dan lihatlah, beberapa gadis berdiri di bangkunya dan bertepuk tangan meriah mendengar koaran Anzu.

"Hah?" sepertinya akan ada pro dan kontra di sini. Mari kita lihat siapa musuh Anzu.

"Aaaaa…" Pegasus mulai membuka suaranya lagi, "Jujur saja, Anzu Girl. Aku… TIDAK SETUJU DENGANMU!" Pegasus mencak-mencak di singgasananya.

"SETUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak para gadis yang tersisa, mereka mendukung Pegasus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Anzu innocent.

"Baka no ANZU!" maki Jounochi dan Honda.

"Yugiiii Boooyyy~ suki da yooooo~" kata Pegasus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. (TTOTT)

Yami mengerutkan keningnya, tentu saja ia mengerti arti dari "Suki Da Yo." Itukan harusnya kalimatnyaaaa!

"Aaa… Terima kasih, Mr. Pegasus," kata Yugi sweatdropped.

"Tapi… Yamiiii Boooyy~" Yami mulai menyipit mendengar suara Pegasus, "Suki da yoooo~"

"PLINPLAN!" gerutu seisi kelas.

"Uuuhh… Yugi Boy, cepat kembali ke tempat duduk! Tak kuaselah aku melihatmu bersama Yami-kun!" keluar deh logat melayu Pegasus.

"I-iya, Mr. Pegasus," Yugi mundur satu langkah, ada rasa ketidakrelaan yang dalam, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yami.

Tangan mereka mulai merenggang, Yugi menariknya perlahan-lahan. Tapi, Yami menggenggamnya erat, keegoisan menyelimuti Yami, Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, sekarang… Harus berpisah? Walaupun hanya beberapa langkah… Ia tidak rela.

Tetap saja Yugi memaksa, ketika ia memutuskan untuk membelakangi Yami, dan mulai melangkah… Semua itu adalah kesalahan.

Bukan karena menyakiti hati, tidak karena genggaman tangan hangat, bukan karena masih ingin bertatapan dengan Yami. Tapi semua terjadi begitu cepat!!!

Yugi. Menginjak. Tali. Sepatunya. Sendiri.

Hal ceroboh tersebut, menimbulkan kakinya yang saling membelit. Yugi yang terkejut melepas teriakan kaget. Matanya terpejam rapat, bersiap mendarat mulus di datar dan dinginnya lantai putih tempatnya berpijak.

Lho?

Terjadi perubahan arah tarikan gravitasi! Yang tadi jatuh ke depan, seseorang menarik tangan Yugi dengan cepat ke belakang. Menarik Yugi ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, membuat harum mint yang kuat tapi menenangkan merasukinya.

Belum selesai, dewa masih ingin menjahili sejoli kesenangan mereka.

Yugi yang belum membuka matanya, ternyata… Menginjak kaki sang penolong. Atau bisa dibilang yang kini sedang memeluknya. Sang pemeluk mengaduh sakit, kakinya diinjak. Sempurna. Karena kaget dalam kesakitan, sang Pemeluk kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yugi kembali kaget, ketika gaya gravitasi begitu kuat menariknya, matilah sudah. Yugi siap menerima semua rasa menyakitkan tersebut.

GUBRAAAAAAAKKK!!!

"KYAAAA~~ ROMANTIIISSS~~!" sayup-sayup, Yugi yang tegang dapat mendengar koor suara Anzu dan teman-teman perempuannya.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! TIDAAAAAK~~!" terdengar teriakan histeris Pegasus dan konco-koncone.

Yugi: landing dengan selamat tanpa merasakan seinchipun sakit di tubuhnya.

"Uuukkkhh… Ittai!" seseorang mendengus di bawahnya.

Eh? Di bawah?

Yugi memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Seketika matanya terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Saat itu juga matanya bersiborok dengan pemilik mata merah yang tubuhnya ia tindih.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Hening.

Mencekam.

Menakutkan.

Mengerikan.

Menyenangkan… Eh?

"Oh my Godness~" Pegasus memecah keheningan, "Yu-yugi Boy~ Ya-yami Boy~ kenapa… Kalian bisa… MENGKHIANATIKUUUUU?!" tangisnya pecah.

"Diamlah, Pegasus! Kau nangis saja FAAAALS!" seru Kaiba yang merasa ketenangannya pecah terganggu oleh suara tangisan fals *?* Pegasus.

Sepi sesaat.

"Hahaha…" Jounochi yang mendengarnya mulai tak dapat menahan tawa, senyuman mulai terbentuk di wajahnya yang semula tegang. Berkembang menjadi tawa.

Bahkan, seorang Kaiba pun dapat tertawa kencang ketika teman-temannya tertawa sakit perut di bangku masing-masing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa menggema hingga ke penjuru kelas, bahkan yang di depan kelas masih saling-ehem-dalam posisi mesra, ikut tertawa.

"Ka-kalian semua kejam padakuuuu~!" ujar Pegasus berderai air mata.

Saat tawa mulai mereda, Yami yang masih terkekeh-kekeh dalam posisi itu mulai berkata…

"Kaiba, aku tidak tahu kalau Kau punya Sense of humor."

Kaiba tertawa sinis, "sebenarnya aku hanya jujur sih. Aah… Suara tangis itu bikin sakit kepala, MENGGANGGU!" tandasnya tajam, "Anyway, bro. Sampai kapan Kau mau pada posisi seperti itu?!"

Seseorang gadis teman Anzu mulai bersuara, "PRIKIITTIIIIWWWWW!!!"

Juga satu lagi, "CIEEE~ CIEEEE~"

Serta satu lagi, "EHEM~ EHEM!"

Dan satu lagi, "SUIIIT~ SUUIIIT~"

Kenapa setengah gadis dari seisi kelas malah menyoraki mereka? Oh iya, nama sorakan itu Meng-go-da.

Anzu keluar dari bangkunya, rencana licik yang telah dibuat oleh grupnya akan ia laksanakan. Sebuah misi yang sangat menyenangkan apabila mata mereka dimanjakan oleh satu satu kejadian…

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Mai yang tidak menyukainya, beserta para setengah gadis lainnya mulai panik, Mai keluar dari bangkunya, menyongsong Anzu yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

"YUGI! TIARAAAAAAPPP!!!" teriak Mai.

Diinstruksikan seperti itu, Yugi menundukkan kepalanya, hanya untuk menemukan kepalanya jatuh di bahu yang tegap. Sebagian badannya bertumpu pada dada bidang yang ditimpanya.

Mengejutkan. Betapa tubuh mereka sangat pas seperti puzzle yang disambungkan.

Mai dan Anzu berdiri di sebelah Yugi yang sedang memeluk Yami erat-erat. Mereka bertatapan tajam, sama-sama berkacak pinggang. Saling tunjuk-menunjuk.

"MAI! Kenapa Kau gagalkan sih?! SUDAH BAGUS POSISI MEREKA SEPERTI INI!!!" dari menunjuk musuh di hadapannya, Anzu menunjuk Yugi dan Yami.

"BAKA! ANZU! KAU BUTA TIDAK SIH?! LIHAT! YAMI KEREN! YUGI IMUT! MASA KAU DAN MEREKA-MEREKA INI, MEMBIARKAN MEREKA 'MENYIMPANG'?!" balas Mai memekik.

"TIDAK BISA!" ucap Anzu galak, lalu menoleh memandang Yugi dan Yami, matanya berubah jadi love. "Coba lihaaat~ betapa, mereka… Aaaaaah~! Sangat manis! Yami keren-tampan kan? Yugi imut sangat kan? Apalagi yang kurang?! MEREKA COCOK! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" kata Anzu marah, ditatapnya Mai lekat-lekat.

(~/////~)a 'Si-sial… Dipeluk Partner seperti ini… Aku, aku… AARRRGGGHHH!' Yami berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Masalah besar ini, rasanya hidungnya berkedut-kedut menyakitkan, bahaya kalau darah keluar dari sana. Semua itu gara-gara harum citrus Yugi… Yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Mai hendak menarik Yugi yang masih memeluk Yami erat-erat, tapi Anzu menarik Mai.

Dimulailah baku hantam, oh salah. Ralat, baku cakar antarpara gadis itu. Dan datanglah para gadis lainnya yang ikut membela pimpinan mereka. Saling jambak, menjerit, cakar, pukul… Menendang.

Yami yang melihat ada tragedy peperangan dunia ke satu, segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang awalnya tergeletak begitu saja. Melingkar mendekap hangat, melindungi Yugi dalam pelukannya.

Yugi tersentak kaget, didengarnya teriakan-teriakan sadis dari para gadis. Mengerikan sangat. Tapi ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya, melindunginya dan menawarkan rasa aman. Yugi mulai tenang.

Bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, kalau para gadis berantem, perang seperti ini, jauh lebih mengerikan dari baku hantam para lelaki.

Jounochi dan Honda segera terjun ke TKP. Beberapa mahasiswa ikut turun tangan. Bahkan Pegasus. Tapi… Pegasus, bernasib malang.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU NGGAK MENAHANKU UNTUK MEMBIARKAN MEREKA MENGELEMINASI JARAK DI ANTARA MEREKA!!!" teriak Anzu sambil menjambak Mai.

"TENTU SAJA HARUS KUTAHAN! SEKIAN LAMA DI KAMPUS INI NGGAK ADA COWOK KEREN, MASA' SEKARANG HARUS MENYIMPANG?! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!!!" Mai mencakar lengan Anzu.

"HENTIKAN! Anzu Girl, Mai Girl!" Pegasus mencoba melerai mereka, sayangnya dengan kompak, Anzu dan Mai menendang Pegasus dan…

SWIIIIINNNGG~

Berikan applause meriah…

GOOOOOOOL!

Pegasus melayang dan landing di tong sampah.

"Aa… A-apa setiap ada murid pindahan lelaki, mereka selalu bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya Yami agak canggung, bibirnya tepat di telinga sang partner.

Bisa dikatakan, Yugi tengah mengalami konslet. Semua itu karena hangat napas Yami menerpa sisi wajahnya, telinganya, seolah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat napas Yami terhembus. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya tersebut walaupun terbata-bata. "T-tidak… I-ini b-baru yang per-ta… -tama kali. Sebelumnya sering bertengkar juga, t-tapi… Tidak pernah, sampai se-seperti ini!"

Yami berdecak kesal. "Pegangan kuat-kuat yah…"

"Eh?" Yugi mulai membuka mata. Tapi kesalahan besar, ia justru merasa pusing. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah melingkarkan lengan di leher Yami.

Yami dan Yugi menggelinding seperti bola, ke tempat yang aman, keluar dari kerusuhan dan kericuhan yang mendadak melanda di tempat… Di mana para mahasiswanya terkenal alim dan tenang.

Tak lama, punggung Yami kembali menghantam dinding. Dirinya dan partner sudah selamat. Tak ada yang menyadarinya, "Ukkkhhh-" Rintihan Yami tergantikan dengan dirinya yang tersedak.

Ada masalah baru, saudara-saudara…

Posisi kini berbalik, Yami di atas Yugi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di masing-masing sisi kepala Yugi, hidung mereka bertemu… Berbagi napas dengan lembut, kembali mata mereka bertemu tatap dalam kaget yang menyelimuti.

Ditilik dari sudut terjauh, yaitu Kaiba yang mojok di bagian belakang kelas sebelah kanan. Melihat menggunakan teropong entah darimana asalnya, jarak mereka tinggal 1,5 cm lagi.

Akankah berlanjut… Sesuai harapan para gadis yang pro? Atau… Berakhir selaras dengan impian para gadis yang kontra?

Bibir Yami berucap tanpa suara, sementara mata sang partner yang tidak kuat saling pandang dengannya berhenti tepat di bibir Yami. Membacanya, mengerti, memahami, saat bibir itu bergerak mengucapkan satu kata…

"…Partner…"

Bolehkan Yugi berharap, seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya saat ini… Benar-benar… Yami-nya?

Yami… Nama seseorang yang selalu disebut setiap doa' yang teraliri harapan, meluncur dari bibirnya.

"…diriku yang satu lagi…"

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gomenasaiiii~ maaf kalau fict ini garing banget, gaje banget, dan gak bisa diterima. Atau mungkin Light sudah menistakan puzzleshipping–tapi Light gak pernah ada niatan menistakan lho!

Entah kenapa, Light jadi ikutan seneng kalau Pegasus itu nista… Di fandom tempat Light lahir, ada juga yang nista. Bedanya, rambutnya warna hitam… Serasi kali yah sama Pegasus… *mengkhayal tingkat tinggi plus ngakak gelundungan*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
